Last Night
by daflippnay
Summary: Buffy and Spike wake up together with their heads pounding and their memories just as bare as they are. AU. Oneshot.


Last Night

* * *

Buffy grimaced as she awoke, her head pounding. Dirty blonde wisps of hair clung to her oily forehead and the sides of her face, and her cheek was pressed into a damp pillow. She wrinkled her nose and tried to sit up, until she realized that there were two arms wrapped tightly around her from behind -- two arms that most certainly belonged to one of the male species.

She also realized that she was completely naked.

Buffy blushed when she realized just where those hands were. They were _spooning_, her back pressed to his front, and one hand rested just at the underside of one breast while the other was pressed to her tummy, just below her belly button.

She tensed when the man tightened his arms around her, and then found herself flailing when the hand below her belly button dipped southwards.

A male grunt sounded behind her as she knocked her knee too close to his bits, and then he groaned, withdrawing his hands. Buffy turned around to see platinum blond hair and chiseled cheekbones and eyes shut tightly in pain, the hands that were so intimately on her now clutching a probably pounding skull.

Buffy quickly wrapped the thin blanket around her, curiosity making her stay in bed -- a bed, she slowly realized, that she didn't recognize as her own. She glanced around the room and could not identify anything that could be hers, aside from the clothes strewn all over the floor. She blushed. Her underwear was dangling from a lamp on the bedside table.

"Bloody 'ell," the man groaned, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes.

Buffy cleared her throat. Startled, the man brought his hands down to reveal two piercing blue eyes. Their gazes met, and the both of them frowned.

"Um, hi," Buffy squeaked, inching farther away from him.

His frown deepened. And then he leered at her.

"Uh." Buffy swallowed, hard. "Do I know you?"

"I'd say by the state of our undress, you did get to know me last night…" he said with a smirk.

Buffy whimpered, her pounding head pounding even more -- if that was at all possible.

But as she considered her predicament, it dawned on her that anything was.

"I'm guessing you don't remember either?" Buffy asked, playing with a loose thread on the navy blue blanket wrapped around her.

"God, I wish I did, love," he murmured, looking at her with such intensity that she blushed. He stuck his tongue out as his eyes raked over her. "Maybe we could start over and see for ourselves."

Buffy blushed harder. "You're sick," she squeaked.

He laid back down suddenly, closing his eyes. "Yeah, I think I'm going to be," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked shyly, worrying her bottom lip.

He opened his eyes and glanced around the room. "Yeah. Git named Xander invited me over here. It's his uncle's beach house or something like that."

Buffy's eyes widened. _"Xander."_

He listlessly trained his gaze on her once again. "What's wrong? You dating him or something?"

She shook her head quickly and instantly regretted it. "Owwie," she murmured, clutching her head.

"I second that," he said softly, reaching out to gently massage her temples. She tensed at first, but then her eyes fell closed as she sighed in relief. "What's your name?"

"I'm Buffy," she said shyly.

"Spike."

She frowned. "Did your parents not like you?"

He chuckled. "My name's William, but people call me Spike."

"Do _they_ not like you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Some of 'em don't," he laughed softly. His fingers left her temples to tangle themselves in her hair, his thumbs gently caressing her cheeks.

Buffy frowned at him. "If you're gonna try to kiss me, I suggest against it."

"Why's that?" he said, looking into her eyes.

"I feel like puking," she groaned, turning her head away from him.

He laughed. "Alright. But I'll kiss you later."

"How do you know there's a later?" she asked him incredulously, turning her head back to stare at him.

"'Cause I'm gonna take you to breakfast as soon as we think we can hold it down," he said, smirking.

* * *

Buffy very studiously spread cream cheese on her cinnamon and raisin bagel, and very studiously avoided looking at Spike.

"Regretting it?" Spike muttered, biting into a slice of his waffle.

"No." Buffy blushed. "I mean, I don't even know what I should be regretting. It's just… weird." She cleared her throat. "So, uh, how do you know Xander?"

"I was in Western Civilization class with him last semester." He licked maple syrup off his finger. "You?"

"I went to high school with him," Buffy replied. "It's been like two years since I've seen him. I only go home for the summer but for the past year, I've been going on internships and stuff."

"Internships, huh? What's your major?"

"Business and communications," she replied. "I went to Australia for a trimester. It was a lot of fun."

He grinned. "Betcha the plane ride wasn't."

"God, no," she laughed. "Over thirty-two hours in all, 'cause the flight was delayed back at home and then there was a three hour long stopover." She blushed when Spike's gaze lingered on her face. "What?" she squeaked.

He smiled. "Nothing. It's just that… whatever we did last night, I just can't bring myself to regret it."

"I think I'm just gonna blush all afternoon, then," Buffy muttered, sinking into her seat.

* * *

As the day progressed, Buffy came to realize how sore she was. She hadn't even been sure she was able to feel sore in some places.

"For some reason, I think we had a _lot _of sex," Buffy remarked, and then blushed when he gave her an interesting look.

He waggled his eyebrows at her as he started his car. "Why do you say that, love?"

"I, uh… I'm pretty sore all over," Buffy squeaked.

"Yeah, come to think of it," he chuckled. "I feel like I ran a marathon. Twice." He glanced at her. "So, where's home?"

"I'm staying at a hotel, temporarily," Buffy replied. "It's just like three or four miles down from here, actually."

"Hotel? I thought you lived around here."

"My mom is renovating the house. She's staying with her boyfriend in the meantime, but I felt kind of weird about staying there, so…"

He nodded. "Understood." He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

The ride was a little over ten minutes long. Spike pulled into a parking space and killed the engine.

"Uh, thanks for the--"

"Not so fast, Buffy," he said with a leer. "I haven't kissed you yet."

Her cheeks colored. How could she have forgotten…?

Spike brought his face down to hers, and tilted his head to kiss her. She moved her lips against his tentatively, and then gasped as he gently drew her bottom lip into his mouth. Their arms found their way around one another as the kiss deepened, tongues sliding against one another.

"Invite me in," Spike said as he pulled away.

"Cocky jerk," Buffy murmured, her gaze hooded.

"You want to," he said with a smirk. "I want you to…"

* * *

Spike pressed her into the door as soon as she closed it, pressing his body along the length of hers as he closed the distance between their lips. His hands slid behind her to unzip her dress just as she fumbled with his belt buckle.

"Bed," Buffy gasped as he sucked and nipped at her neck.

"Wanna fuck you right here," he groaned against her. He stepped back to toe off his boots and kick off his jeans.

"Who says I'm gonna let you fuck me?" Buffy countered, glaring at him.

He smirked. "What, you brought me up here 'cause you wanted to cuddle some more?"

She shrugged, kissing him again.

Spike placed his hands on her hips and raised her up, grinding against her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He gently, slowly slid his cock into her, exhaling sharply through his nostrils as she tightened around him.

He slammed his hips into hers, smirking as she writhed against him in answer. He thrust into her again, moving her quickly onto the bed.

"Maybe we're rushing into things too fast," Buffy panted, wrapping her arms around his neck and turning, pulling him along for the ride. Literally. She moaned and bit her lip as she sat up, beginning to bounce on top of him.

Spike smirked, tracing her tan arms with his fingertips as she braced herself, her hands propped on either side of his head. He grabbed the back of her head, fingers tangling in her silky blonde hair as he pulled her face down to his, kissing her. "We can slow down if you want," he said against her lips, raising his hips to meet hers.

She moaned and trembled above him, and he took the time to deftly flip them over again, falling quickly back into rhythm. "Wh--Where'd you grow up?" she gasped as he suckled the bronze skin of her neck.

"Playing twenty questions while we're doing the dirty, are we?" Spike said, waggling his eyebrows.

Buffy squeezed around him, making him groan. "Think of this as an express course." She smirked.

He chuckled, pressing his forehead to hers. "One hell of an express course this is," he murmured, gripping her hips and slamming hard into her once, twice, three times. He nuzzled against her, listening to her breathless cries. "Grew up in Wales."

"Oh, yeah? How was it like there?" Buffy murmured.

"Lots of sheep. Very boring."

She giggled, but then it turned into a moan as he slammed into her again. "Will you stop doing that? I'm trying to have a conversation with you," she said, sounding very serious.

"You want me to stop?" Spike asked incredulously.

"I can't finish my sentences when you're doing--doing--_th-that_--!" Buffy squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her legs around his waist, her nails raking down his back. She hummed and then giggled as she imagined her back scratches determining the intensity of her orgasms not unlike a seismogram.

"What's so funny, love?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Nothing," she giggled again. "Despite all the sheep and the boringness, you seem to have turned out okay."

He gave her an affection smile. "Thanks. I think." He raised his eyebrows. "We done with the interrogation now? I need your vocal cords."

She frowned. "For what?"

"This," he said, and then he lifted his hips and thrust into her hard and fast, again and again and again.

"Oh God, Spike!"

* * *

Buffy awoke to the shrill of her cell phone. She yawned and stumbled out of bed, approaching her purse and fishing it out. "Hello?" she asked wearily.

"Buff?" Xander said on the other line. "Hey!"

"Hi," Buffy replied. "Listen, sorry about leaving without saying goodbye earlier…"

"Oh. Uh, that's what I'm calling about. I'm really sorry."

She frowned. "Sorry? Sorry about what?"

"Uh, about the you waking up naked next to Spike thing. It wasn't me. Although I sorta watched and laughed. And then got kicked out because, you know, girly parts."

Buffy froze, her eyes wide. "Wait--wait. _What?_"

"Uh, Faith thought it might be funny to put you both in the guestroom naked." She could practically hear him wincing.

"But … I … _What?_"

"I'm really, really sorry, Buffy. I hope it wasn't … _too _awkward."

She was silent for a long time.

"Uh, Buff?"

"Xan?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Why was I so sore, though?"

"Oh. I mean-- What?"

Buffy huffed impatiently. "I woke up _sore_."

"Oh! You don't remember anything, do you?"

"I really, really don't."

"Uh, well before that, we were playing chicken in the pool. That could have been it," Xander said quickly. "Can you forgive me now so that I can stop freaking out?"

Buffy sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, alright."

"Thanks! And … Uh, still really sorry."

"Okay."

"Like really, _really _sorry."

"Don't push it, Xan!" she shrieked, hanging up. Buffy jumped as she felt arms encircle her waist.

"What's up, love?" Spike murmured into her ear, resting his chin atop her head.

Buffy sighed and pouted, melting into his broad chest. "Remember when I said that I was sore everywhere?"

"Yeah," Spike said, turning her around and leering at her.

"We were swimming," she replied.

He stopped leering. "What?"

"We were swimming," she reiterated. "Swimming uses a lot of muscles."

He blinked.

"Spike," she said, "we've never had sex. I mean, we did. But never before this." At his increasingly blank stare, she continued, "They tricked us. Faith stripped us down to our birthday suits and left us in the guestroom. Together."

Spike stared at her, his brows creased. Buffy watched as the skin between his eyebrows slowly smoothed out, and then the corners of his lips lifted into a silly smile. And then he was laughing hard, wrapping his arms around her and ushering her back to the bed. "Oh, bloody hell," he giggled. "That's rich."

She rolled her eyes. "How can you find this funny? We've been manipulated!"

"Yeah, in our best interests, I'd say," he said, touching her face. "Let me take you out to dinner."

"But you took me out to breakfast already," she protested.

"I'll get you a big steak. With buttery mashed potatoes and green beans," he said, kissing her neck.

She hummed, wrapping her arms around him. "Spike," she gasped, "I'm not sure why, but I think I had that for dinner a few nights ago."

He pulled away from her neck to smirk at her properly. "Probably. I was reading off the room service menu earlier."

She swatted at him playfully. "You just want me to have energy so we can have more sex."

"It's not a bad idea," Spike said, grinning. "Plus, I'm wondering what Buffy and mashed potatoes taste like . . . "

Buffy rolled her eyes at him -- but conceded, picking up the leather-bound room service menu and heading for the phone.

* * *

Fin


End file.
